When the Dead Come Knocking (Survive)
"When the Dead Come Knocking" is the seventh episode of the third Season and twenty-fifth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on May 13 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Merle binds Glenn to a chair and interrogates him, demanding to know his group's location. Glenn tries to reason with him by telling him that the group went back to Atlanta to rescue him (as Andrea told Merle when first arriving at Woodbury). Glenn refuses to give up the location, then head-butts Merle, which enrages him further. In the next room, Maggie listens, terrified, as Merle continues to beat Glenn. Meanwhile, near the prison yard gate, a badly-injured Charlie takes out a walker before fainting as walkers bear down on her. With Carl's assistance, Sophia eliminates the walkers and hoists Charlie's limp body onto her shoulder; Carl assists by grabbing the shopping basket full of baby formula that Charlie and Maggie had scavenged. Martinez is guarding the Woodbury fences. A survivor named Randy Warburton comes to tell him that The Governor wants to see him. Martinez wonders what it could be and leaves, leaving Rudy to guard the fences. Sophia sees Carol and embraces her. "Poor thing fought her way into a cell," Daryl explains. "Must've passed out, dehydrated." In the hospital, Rick's bandage is being changed by Stevens. He asks if he has to stay in that room, and Stevens recommends that, he has a bad injury which can still be infected. Rick asks if it is possible to escape, Stevens says he wouldn't try to stop him, but, the guards are watching all of the doors constantly. An arena fighter named Harold comes in. He needs to be patched up, and asks Rick if he's coming to watch. Rick says he's not, and Harold says he's going to be missing one hell of a show. Suddenly, another arena fighter named Eugene bursts in and asks angrily where Harold is. Harold had knocked out Eugene's teeth in an earlier bout. Harold tries apologizing and says that Eugene's getting a rematch. Eugene says "sorry isn't going to cover it" and stabs him in the neck. Harold is bleeding profusely and Stevens needs Rick's help to get him to the bed. Back at the prison, Charlie informs the group that Maggie weas kidnapped. She tells them about Woodbury, a town of 75 that's, "run by this guy, calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She offers to help them penetrate the town's perimeter. A beaten and bloodied Glenn tells Merle his friends are coming for him, boasting of the group's size and strength: "Rick, Shane, Dale, Jim, Andrea," he says. "Is that right?" Merle replies, smirking at Glenn's bluff, for Andrea's now a resident of Woodbury, and had informed Merle of Jim's demise. Dale, Daryl, and Oscar decide to rescue Glenn and Maggie. As they load a car with weapons, Dale pulls Carl aside, instructing him to keep the group safe if they don't make it back. Carl asks Lori if they can name the baby Judith, after his third grade teacher. "I think Judith's a fine name," Lori says, smiling. Then, the rescue team, including Charlie, departs. Back in her cell, the Governor taunts Michonne and tells her that he has a problem that she can solve. He needs a replacement fighter as Harold has died from his altercation in the hospital with Eugene. He wants her to be that replacement. The Governor intends to have her fight Eugene. She will have her katana and Eugene will get a bat. The Governor tells her that the crowd doesn't like it if a male has an advantage over a female and says that this would give her the upper hand. He adds that Eugene might kill her, but, he doesn't want her to kill him. In return, the Governor then promises Michonne that she'll get a full week of rest, along with food and possibly a chair or bed to rest in. He reveals that most of the previous arena fights have been staged and are merely for Woodbury's entertainment. The Governor gives her twenty minutes to decide. Glenn still refuses to reveal his group's location, so Merle unleashes a walker in the interrogation room and leaves. Still bound, Glenn manages to smash his chair against the back wall, then stabs the walker through the head with the splintered chair arm. At the clinic, Martinez shows up asking for Stevens. He is shocked by the loss of Rick's hand and is confused by Rick's anger towards him. Rick yells at Martinez saying, "You handed me over to that psycho!" and tries to start a fight. Stevens forces them apart and leads Martinez to the door. Martinez says that The Governor knows that he and Stevens are "pals" and wants to make sure Stevens is happy. Stevens replies with, "Does he now?" The Woodbury people are preparing for the fight of Eugene and Michonne. The Governor is especially excited for the fight. The fight begins. Michonne swiftly kicks Eugene in the groin and then cuts his head off. The Governor is furious and says he's going to kill her. She starts cutting zombies heads off. The crowd is now angered by the massacre they just witnessed instead of the "good clean fun" they showed up for. Gabe and Bruce knock Michonne to the ground and the people from the crowd demand answers. Not responding to their demands, the Governor goes inside and Gabe and Bruce assure him that Michonne is locked up, but, that it wasn't easy. The Governor takes Michonne's katana from Bruce while complaining that he only wanted "one favor" from her. He tells Gabe to talk him out of killing Michonne. Back at the hospital, Stevens needs to rest and goes home. Alice is left to watch Rick, and he asks if Stevens and her are in a relationship. Alice says no, she's single. Rick tells her that he has a wife. Alice talks about how she started to learn more about medicine. Rick mentions his wife again, how he misses her and that she is pregnant. Martinez then busts in telling Rick, "We've got to go!" A confused Rick then realizes that Martinez intends to help him escape. Meanwhile, The Governor and Merle discuss Glenn's unwillingness to cooperate. The Governor decides to question Maggie himself. The Governor cuts Maggie's bonds and offers to return her to her group. When she gives him the silent treatment, he orders her to remove her shirt and bra. He unbuckles his belt with weapons, sidles close, shoves her head against the table, and threatens her, to which she replies, "Do whatever you're going to do, then go to hell." He scoffs at her defiance and then leaves the room. Merle brings Maggie, who's still topless, into Glenn's room. "We're through with games," The Governor says. "One of you is gonna give up your camp." He raises his gun at Glenn. "Prison," Maggie blurts, revealing there are 13 survivors who set up camp after clearing the walkers inside. Merle believed the prison, located near Newnan, Georgia, to be impenetrable, but his theory had been debunked. The Governor pretends to soothe Maggie, and then thrusts her at Glenn. Back in his apartment, The Governor berates Merle about the prison. "This group, with your brother at its core, has done something you told me couldn't be done," he says, questioning Merle's allegiance. Merle insists he will not side with his brother. The Governor sends Merle to scope out the prison. Meanwhile, Daryl and the rescue team sneak up to the Woodbury perimeter. Deaths *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Erik Jensen as Stevens *James Le Gros as Harold Abernathy *Kenneth Wayne Bradley as Eugene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *First appearance of Raymond Hilliard. *First (and last) appearance of Rudy Warburton. *Last appearance of Harold Abernathy. *Last appearance of Eugene Cooney. ''(Alive) *The title refers to the multiple characters getting close to meeting who thought that each other were dead. This applies to Carol and the group, Merle and Daryl, The Governor and Michonne, and Andrea and Rick's group.